


Want

by InR



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InR/pseuds/InR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly wants. For the first time in her life, really, truly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning stages of WayHaught. Post 1x09.

Waverly wants. For the first time in her life, really, truly wants. And it scares her to death. She has always been fairly confident in her looks and her own bright charm, never wanting for attention from the men circling continually around her, but this? This is different… She is hesitating about things she’s never hesitated about before, getting stuck in ways she’s never been stuck. The way Nicole looks at her–like she’s the most amazing thing that she’s ever seen, the way her mouth crooks into a slow, easy smile, the soft warmth in her brown eyes-it just throws Waverly off.

It’s only been a few days since the afternoon at the station but Waverly hasn’t been able to shake the way that kissing Nicole made her feel. She gets distracted easily, can’t forget the feel of Nicole’s lips against hers, the soft touches of her hands, the weight of her body pressing down between her legs. 

Waverly wants. She wants more, wants everything about this girl. She wants to do something. And that something–as she so clumsily put it–is Nicole. 

The only trouble is, she isn’t sure how to go about getting what she wants. It’s as though Waverly used up all of her brazenness in one go, and Nicole isn’t taking charge as Waverly had hoped she would, possibly worried that Waverly has changed her mind, or unwilling to risk pushing her too far.

It’s not as though they haven’t seen each other since that afternoon; they have, but it’s always been in passing. It’s been quick smiles and glances as their paths cross in the station, like the time that Waverly had run headlong into Nicole coming around a corner and Nicole had given her the most brilliant smile as she steadied Waverly with one hand against her arm and the other against her hip. Waverly had blushed, stuttered and promptly forgotten what she even went into the supply closet to get. 

She thinks that it probably shouldn’t be this difficult to find time to go on a proper date with someone that you’ve admitted feelings for and already kissed…enthusiastically. Waverly just needs an opening and she swears she’ll find some leftover brazenness and go for it again.

— — — —

An opportunity finally presents itself when Waverly is getting ready to leave the station late on Saturday evening. Wynonna and Dolls have already cleared out–Wynonna to some raucous affair involving copious amounts of alcohol and what Waverly is sure are plenty of other creatively executed bad choices, and Dolls to wherever it is that he spends what little time isn’t occupied by work. 

Waverly is sitting in the makeshift “War Room” (as she has taken to calling the dingy space where she keeps most of her research materials now) and trying to find the energy to put on all of her many layers and make the walk to the nearest bar in order to retrieve the car keys that Wynonna conveniently “borrowed” from her an hour before.

After packing up the last box of files and photos Waverly dons her scarf and parka and steps out into the hallway. She’s almost to the station door when a voice calls from an office to her right. 

“Wave- hey Waverly!” 

She starts, then relaxes and smiles as her eyes meet Nicole’s. Nicole is seated at her desk, files and case materials spread out before her. Waverly swallows; Nicole looks beautiful in the low light from the desk lamp-red hair shining, the top two buttons of her uniform unfastened–and the urge to kiss her again returns with force. 

Waverly chooses a good old-fashioned “hi” instead as she steps into the office.

“How are you?” says Nicole, at the same time as Waverly asks, “What are you up to?” 

Nicole laughs and gestures towards the chair across from her. 

“Do you want to sit for a minute?” 

Waverly smiles, nods, and crosses to the chair on the other side of the desk. She sits and they stay like that for a long moment, eyes locked, neither knowing exactly what to say before Nicole seems to come to herself. She gestures to the pile of work in front of her and grimaces slightly. 

“Um– I’m almost finished with this, and I’m starving. I was gonna go– if you haven’t eaten yet– would you–?” 

She looks nervous and Waverly can’t help the small thrill of excitement at seeing the normally confident officer so out of sorts as a result of her presence. 

“I’d like–I’d love to,” she replies with a grin, remembering the very first conversation they had and the way that she had stuttered through the interaction, so unused to feeling so pleasantly overwhelmed by someone.  
Nicole visibly relaxes, returning Waverly’s grin, and nods. 

“Ok, awesome, give me just one minute to put all of this away.” 

She busies herself rearranging the materials in front of her–all quick, sure movements, her composure regained–but Waverly is pleased to see that a pink flush is creeping in from the neck of her shirt and the tips of her (perfect) ears. 

Nicole finishes and glances up, grinning widely as she catches Waverly staring. She stands, shrugs into her coat and inclines her head in the direction of the door. 

“After you, miss Earp.” She laughs as Waverly rolls her eyes.

— — — —

They travel in silence through the cold night air. Nicole drives with perfect posture, hands on the steering wheel at ten and two o’clock and gaze leveled squarely at the road ahead. Waverly grins to herself; she has never felt so at ease with someone before. She doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence with empty talk, and the two women are content to just sit and enjoy each other’s presence for a while with nothing but the sound of the local country station playing softly and the tires rolling over the blacktop.

After about ten minutes or so, though, Waverly begins to feel nervous. This is the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Nicole again-to solidify more about what this means, what they are doing with each other-and Waverly doesn’t want another opportunity to talk to her (maybe even do more than talk) to slip by. Gathering what little courage she has left, she speaks, her normally soft voice loud in the quiet of the car.

“Nicole? Do you–do you think we could go somewhere more private? I wanted to–I was wondering if we could talk some more about–you know-“ 

She trails off, hating the way that her voice trembles with nerves, her fingers twisting in her lap. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Nicole’s face turn towards her for a moment before refocusing on the road ahead. Her right hand leaves the steering wheel to rest over one of Waverly’s own. Her touch is gentle and Waverly is instantly reassured.

“Of course,” Nicole replies, and then pauses, hesitates, before continuing. 

“I think I still have some takeout in my fridge, and I know I have a few beers. We could go to my place, if–if you like?” 

Waverly lets her thumb stroke softly against Nicole’s knuckle as she feels her lips pull into a grin. 

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
